


Not Like This

by hidefan



Category: Common Law
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidefan/pseuds/hidefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con Travis nada salía como estaba previsto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene menciones a cosas sucedidas durante toda la primera temporada.

A Wes Mitchell le gustaba el orden. Le gustaba el control. Le gustaba la previsión. Por encima de todo, le gustaba poder reflexionar detenidamente antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Cuando decidía algo, quería hacerlo sabiendo que había tenido en cuenta todos los ángulos y todas las variables posibles. No era una persona muy afín a la precipitación, si podía evitarlo.

A Wes Mitchell no le gustaba nada cuando las cosas no iban como las había planeado: su matrimonio con Alex, por ejemplo. Su cambio de carrera había tenido mucho que ver con el fracaso en su relación, pero Wes había tomado esa decisión después de pensarlo a conciencia y sabía que había hecho lo correcto. ¿El divorcio? La decisión la había tomado Alex. No le había cogido por sorpresa, él mismo se había dado cuenta mucho antes de lo que se habían distanciado desde que empezó a trabajar como detective, pero eso no quitaba que sintiera aún hoy una gran frustración porque su matrimonio se había escapado a su control y no se suponía que tenía que haber acabado así.

Luego estaba la gran decisión que había tomado sin tener tiempo a pensarla y que había vuelto a trastocar todos sus planes: amenazar con disparar a Travis. Y tampoco podía decir que se arrepintiera de ello porque proteger a Travis había sido lo primero entonces y sabía que si volviera atrás volvería a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Pero eso no quitaba que había tenido que aceptar las consecuencias; su carrera se había visto seriamente perjudicada, su relación con Travis había estado a punto de romperse y encima tenía que aguantar la ridícula terapia de parejas que les habían impuesto si querían seguir trabajando juntos, cuando ni siquiera había querido hacer terapia para salvar su matrimonio con Alex.

Su vida se había convertido en una locura por culpa de una decisión tomada sin pensar.

Por culpa de Travis.

Y cuando las cosas empezaban a volver a su cauce, cuando Wes volvía a tener la sensación de estar controlando su vida, todo había vuelto a cambiar una vez más.

 

Esto tampoco le había tomado por sorpresa. Lo de él y Travis, por extraño que pareciera, también entraba en sus planes. Travis le había impresionado desde el primer momento, cuando fue a dar una charla a la Academia y todos acabaron cautivados con él —a Wes el encanto natural de su compañero y su facilidad para ganarse la simpatía de los demás le fascinaba y le sacaba de quicio a partes iguales—. ¿Y quién podría olvidar esos ojos?

Wes también había notado la electricidad cuando se dieron la mano por primera vez, en la galería de tiro, después de que Packman les presentara. Y no estaba ciego, por lo que Wes estaba perfectamente al tanto de cómo le miraba Travis, especialmente en esas ocasiones en las que su compañero tenía la guardia más baja de lo habitual.   

Por eso, tras su divorcio, Wes sabía que acabaría ocurriendo tarde o temprano. Y también sabía cómo pasaría; sería después de una de sus discusiones. Probablemente Travis haría algo sin pensar o se pondría en riesgo innecesariamente o directamente haría algo increíblemente molesto como no devolverle la grapadora y Wes le gritaría y Travis gritaría a su vez y una cosa llevaría a la otra. O como mucho sería después de algún arresto particularmente difícil, con la adrenalina todavía corriendo por sus venas, y entonces ambos se tirarían encima del otro y consumirían toda esa tensión sexual no resuelta que existía entre ellos desde prácticamente el primer día.

Sinceramente, Wes estaba un poco sorprendido de que no hubiera pasado nada después del arresto de Crowell y su banda, porque el torrente de emociones en el que se habían sumergido aquel día iba a ser difícilmente superable.

Wes tenía claro que sería de esa forma porque esos dos escenarios garantizaban una vía de escape a la mañana siguiente, o justo después incluso. Si  alguno de los dos, o los dos, se arrepentía de ello, podrían utilizar la excusa de que se habían dejado llevar por el calor del momento y ya no se volvería a hablar del tema. Travis podría volver a sus miles de ligues y Wes a seguir alimentando la mentira de que todavía estaba enamorado de Alex.

Y quizá volvería a suceder otras veces, porque seguirían teniendo discusiones, y seguirían encontrándose con casos que les dejarían ebrios de adrenalina y de euforia, y tener al otro justo al lado sería lo más práctico y conveniente para aliviar la tensión y para desestresarse. Pero eso sería todo.

 

Lo que no estaba previsto era que ocurriera así; no estaba previsto que Travis se presentara un jueves por la noche en su hotel, después de la detención de una banda juvenil que se había estado dedicando a atracar licorerías. Habían descubierto que el miembro más joven de la banda no era más que un niño de quince años que no había encontrado otra salida para mantener a sus dos hermanos pequeños después de que su madre los abandonara unas semanas antes.

Wes había visto la rabia y la impotencia en la siempre expresiva cara de su compañero. Pero este se había marchado sin decir una palabra tras la confesión de los chicos y para cuando apareció en su puerta, horas más tarde, en su mirada solo había una especie de cansancio resignado.

—¿Te hace un poco de compañía? —le había dicho, alzando un pack de cervezas.

—Qué pasa, ¿todo el día pegado a mí en el trabajo y todavía tienes ganas de que pasemos más tiempo juntos? —le había contestado Wes—. ¿O es que por fin te has beneficiado a todas las chicas de la comisaría y no te queda ninguna a la que ir a molestar a estas horas?

Travis había sonreído socarronamente por un momento, vanagloriándose de su condición de mujeriego.

—Naaaa, todavía queda alguna que no tiene ni idea que T-Bone puede darle la noche de su vida. A propósito, ¿has visto a Kendall hoy? ¿No te parece que estaba particularmente encantadora? Quizá debería llamarla. Tienes razón, estoy un poco harto de ver tu cara a todas horas.

—¿Y a qué esperas? —le había instado. Pero Wes ya sabía que Travis no tenía ninguna intención de dar media vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido.

—No es a Kendall a quien necesito esta noche —le había dicho Travis, encogiéndose de hombros, y Wes se había apartado de la puerta para dejarle entrar.

El alcohol. El alcohol también era otra excusa aceptable porque les daría a ambos la misma salida que en los otros escenarios.

Pero no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol porque apenas se habían bebido botella y media cada uno cuando ocurrió.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el pie de la cama. Un momento Travis estaba explicándole cómo cuando tenía trece años él y uno de sus hermanos se habían escondido en el vestuario de chicas del instituto  y al siguiente había dejado su cerveza en el suelo para cogerle suavemente del cuello y apretar sus labios contra los suyos.   

Y en ese momento Wes había esperado que Travis dejara escapar toda su frustración y toda la rabia que sin duda tenía contenida dentro y que todo escalara rápidamente a la pasión descontrolada y al frenesí porque así es como lo había concebido siempre, pero no había sucedido así sino que Travis había continuado besándole, paciente, hasta que Wes empezó a corresponderle, hasta que abrió la boca y permitió que la lengua de Travis encontrara la suya. Y Travis no le había abierto de un tirón la camisa, haciendo saltar los botones por los aires, en vez de eso se había tomado su tiempo en desabrochar todos y cada uno de ellos, recreándose en cada nuevo centímetro descubierto, acariciándole como si Wes fuera lo más valioso que hubieran tocado nunca sus manos.

Entonces había dejado esas manos en los muslos de Wes, haciendo pequeños círculos con los pulgares, peligrosamente cerca de la cremallera del vaquero, y le había pedido permiso con su mirada.

Wes había asentido.

Por supuesto tampoco estaba previsto que Travis prestara una exhaustiva atención a todas y cada una de las zonas erógenas del cuerpo de Wes (y, en serio, no dudaba de que Travis tuviera talento en esa área, pero esa habilidad también tenía que haberla desarrollado a través de mucha práctica; si a Wes ya le parecía increíble que Travis tuviera tiempo para estar con todas esas mujeres, ¿también tenía que añadir hombres a la ecuación?), ni que le susurrara cosas como «eres perfecto», «te deseo tantísimo» o «sabía, sabía que sería así de increíble contigo». Y Wes lo único que había podido hacer había sido responderle con besos porque si ya de por sí era poco  vocal en la cama, Travis se estaba asegurando de acabar con toda su capacidad para formar hasta la más sencilla de las palabras.

Wes también daba por sentado, cuando repasaba todas las variables posibles, que Travis se iría al terminar o que se quedaría dormido y se marcharía temprano por la mañana para que los dos tuvieran tiempo de hacerse a la idea de que había sucedido por fin y probablemente fingir que no había significado nada en especial para ninguno de los dos.

Lo que no imaginaba era que Travis se quedaría en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara y mirándole de una forma sospechosamente parecida a la adoración.

Definitivamente con Travis las cosas nunca iban como se suponían que tenían que ir.

 

—Piensas demasiado —dijo Travis—. Te vas a quedar calvo antes de cumplir los cuarenta, nene.

Wes salió por un instante de su espiral de «esto no estaba previsto — qué se supone que voy a hacer ahora — qué tengo que decirle para que esto no sea más embarazoso de lo necesario — por qué Travis siempre me descoloca todos mis planes» para mirarle con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Y tú estás inexplicablemente muy callado.

—Solo estoy disfrutando del momento —señaló, con afecto en su voz.

—Me tendría que haber figurado que este sería un buen método para callarte la boca. No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.

Travis soltó una risita.

—No te hagas ilusiones. Generalmente el efecto se pasa rápido.

—Qué afortunado soy. —Wes hizo una mueca.

—Te preguntaría que en qué estabas pensando pero viéndote la cara creo que me puedo hacer una idea bastante aproximada.

Wes se tumbó boca abajo, apoyando la barbilla en sus brazos. Fijó la mirada en el cabecero de la cama durante unos instantes antes de mirar a Travis, quien le observaba con la frente arrugada.

—Estaba pensando en el sexo para aliviar tensión. En el sexo para zanjar discusiones. En tú estampándome contra la pared y arrancándome la ropa, ciego por la adrenalina y…

—Hey, yo estoy abierto a todo, tú dime lo que te excita y yo me subo al carro.

—No, nonono, Travis. Me refiero al sexo sin ataduras. De eso estaba hablando.

Cayó el silencio entre ellos por un momento. Wes intentó leer alguna reacción en la cara de Travis, pero por una vez no encontró nada en ella.

—¿Travis?

—Pero yo no quiero sexo sin ataduras —dijo su compañero al fin—. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Y, claro está, esa no era precisamente la respuesta que estaba esperando oír Wes.

—¿Tú? —le preguntó, a punto de caer presa de la histeria—. ¿Travis Marks? ¿Travis Marks no quiere sexo sin ataduras?

—No contigo, no. ¿Es lo que querías tú?

—Yo…

Wes no sabía que decir. Era demasiado. Era el mundo al revés. Travis, Mr. “Me acuesto con todas las mujeres de la comisaría y no me acuerdo del nombre de la mitad de ellas”,  Mr. “No he tenido una relación estable en mi vida excepto contigo y tú no cuentas porque es trabajo”, Mr. “Te saco de quicio porque nunca sabes por dónde te voy a salir”, ese Travis, le estaba diciendo que un rollo de una noche no era suficiente y que quería más.

Y él, que había sido el marido fiel, que era el compañero en el que se podía confiar, el fan número uno de la estabilidad, y quien anhelaba más que nada volver a tener una persona al lado, una persona con la que despertar cada mañana, alguien con quien construir un futuro juntos… Él era el que estaba teniendo dudas.

Y no porque no quisiera que Travis fuera esa persona, sino porque hasta ese momento jamás se había podido imaginar que pudiera llegar a ser una posibilidad real y ahora ya no sabía qué pensar.

Enterró la cara en sus brazos, soltando un quejido. Travis le acarició la nuca con suavidad y dejó la mano sobre su espalda.

—Supongo que debías tener tu serie de ideas preconcebidas acerca de cómo iba a suceder esto y te ha entrado el pánico porque yo te acabo de romper todos tus esquemas, ¿no?

Wes movió la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo enérgicamente. «Como siempre», pensó, y no dijo en voz alta, pero lo que en el trabajo funcionaba y les hacía formar un gran equipo, en esta área en concreto era muchísimo más complicado.

—Lo siento —susurró Travis—. ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Wes levantó la cabeza entonces, y al instante supo que su compañero deseaba desesperadamente que Wes dijera que no, pero aun así le estaba ofreciendo la salida que Wes tanto necesitaba.

Porque aunque le dijera que se marchara, lo único que se estarían dando sería tiempo, tiempo que Wes consideraba primordial para tomar la mejor decisión posible. Y había mucho en lo que pensar; Travis y él seguían yendo voluntariamente a terapia con la doctora Ryan porque todavía chocaban en muchos aspectos, por mucho progreso que hubieran hecho en los últimos meses. Y también había otros aspectos a considerar como el hecho de que trabajaban juntos y si salía mal probablemente lo perderían todo, o el hecho de que Travis nunca antes hubiera tenido pareja estable o el que Wes continuara viviendo en el hotel porque todavía no estaba preparado para dar el carpetazo definitivo a su vida anterior.

Si le decía a Travis que se marchara y le dejara a solas podría pensar en todo ello con calma y entonces podría darle a Travis una respuesta, con la seguridad de que fuera cual fuera esa respuesta podrían seguir adelante después de ello.      

Wes alargó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Travis.

—No —dijo, sonriendo—. No. Quédate.

 FIN


End file.
